Articles of furniture such as coffee tables or counters often have an upper surface on which a person may work or place things. Examples of coffee tables and counters may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,277,070, 7,469,642, 6,454,683, 6,045,193, 5,611,762, 5,503,086, 5,255,967, 5,157,891, 5,138,955, 4,949,650, 4,180,298, 4,069,769, 3,418,950, 3,020,111, 2,981,313, 2,757,998, and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0295449.
Counters and coffee tables often have a fixed position or are configured to be utilized in only one configuration. Such a design fails to permit the article of furniture to be used in different ways to accommodate different desired uses for the article of furniture. Such designs also fail to permit counters and coffee tables to be adjusted to provide different aesthetic effects.
We have determined that a new design is needed that permits a counter or coffee table to be adjustable so that a user may utilize the counter in different ways or reposition the counter to provide different aesthetic effects. In one embodiment, the article of furniture may also have drawers or support shelves to store items dishes, papers, office supplies, or other materials.